


In the End

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, UST, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, he doesn't tell her.  (<i>Roots</i> post-ep)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> say what you will about this ep, at least it provokes the muse. ;)
> 
> Unbetaed. Any and all errors belong to ~~my imaginary friend Jack~~ me.
> 
> Picks up immediately after the end of _Roots_.

In the end, he doesn't tell her.

Clue number one that he's made a decision too late is that she doesn't answer her phone. As long as he's known her, Audrey's _always_ answered. Nathan can make a pretty educated guess as to why she's unreachable tonight.

His second clue is her exceptionally good mood when she comes into work the following morning. It's been a long time since he's seen her happy – sometime before the arrival of the other Audrey, at the least – and that clinches it for him: he's not going to be the guy who ruins her happiness.

So for the next couple of weeks, whenever she brings up Brody (he's incredibly grateful that it's not often) or says she can't stay late to work or go to dinner with him because she has plans (which happens much more frequently), he listens and nods and tells her it's not a problem. He doesn't say much else on the matter, but she doesn't seem to notice; he's never been the talker in their relationship anyway.

And when she comes in one morning a few weeks later, quiet and kind of scattered, he knows that Brody is gone. He doesn't ask and she doesn't really tell (though Dave and Vince manage to fill him in on a few details, whether he wants to know or not), but he's there when she wants to stop by Rosemary's during lunch or go out for a meal after work. In no time at all, they slip back into their old routine.

Even though there's nothing – no one – stopping him now, he still doesn't tell her. The reason why is simple enough, if rather cliché: he's afraid. Without the immediate possibility of losing her to someone else, it's much easier to remember the fear; of rejection, of ruining their friendship. As it stands, he gets to spend all day with her, and half his free time, too. It's not what he wants, but he can be content with that. Something is better than nothing, right?

Except.

Every time she touches him, every time he _feels her_ , he remembers a kiss on his cheek and a conversation about fate, and he almost tells her. Almost.

In spite of the fear, Nathan thinks it might be just a matter of time before she wears him down.

He wonders if that might not be such a bad thing.

 _\--end--_


End file.
